


This Is The Last Time

by ohzhang



Series: the jookyun pwp shame train [3]
Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Alley Sex, Alternate Universe, Bathroom Sex, Enemies to Lovers, M/M, OOC, Recreational Drug Use, Rival Sex, Stoned Sex, Underground rappers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-08
Updated: 2020-01-15
Packaged: 2020-02-28 13:35:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 11,901
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18757468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ohzhang/pseuds/ohzhang
Summary: "Jooheon barely remembers how the two of them ended up in that back alley, the thrum of heavy bass still in earshot from the club they'd just stumbled out of and his mind hazy as he pressed his rival into the dirty brick."





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> somebody on twitter mentioned rhythm mv jooheon x horizon mv changkyun fucking in an alley & i was.....inspired
> 
> //update: slightly edited for errors etc.//

Jooheon barely remembers how the two of them ended up in that back alley, the thrum of heavy bass still in earshot from the club they'd just stumbled out of and his mind hazy as he pressed his rival into the dirty brick. 

Just minutes ago they’d been on stage together, spitting bars in a rap battle in the city’s biggest underground club. Jooheon and Changkyun were infamous rivals in the underground scene, clashing fiercely every time they competed and exchanging barbs in the smoky backroom before their performances. Jooheon had been a firm favourite since he was just a teenager and far too young to be hanging around clubs - not that anybody ever had the heart to deny him entry - and Changkyun was a confident newcomer who was swiftly shaking up the scene and, to his chagrin, loved to challenge Jooheon every chance he got. It didn't take long for them to form a rivalry worthy of extremely heated showdowns and a very vocal fan base. 

Tonight, however, was different from their usual clashes. Jooheon was a little too drunk and maybe a little high and Changkyun’s eyes gleamed when he had accidentally caught his gaze backstage. There was something electric in the air and they tore into each other harshly onstage, the noise of the hyped up crowd almost drowning out their voices. Despite their rivalry, Jooheon always loved the buzz of their high intensity performances, the way the entire club reacted to every syllable of every lyric. He felt the bass boom deep in his chest and dizzying adrenaline rushing through his veins and he couldn't deny Changkyun was beautiful, eyes blazing from underneath the cap he wore low over his face, the piercing in his eyebrow glittering when it caught the light and his pretty little mouth tantalisingly close to his mic as he rapped. Uncharacteristically distracted, Jooheon stumbled in the middle of a line, completely disrupting his flow and handing the round straight to an insufferably smug Changkyun. 

It was all a blur after that - one minute they were in the red neon lit backroom, a victorious Changkyun taunting Jooheon with his smart mouth and the next, Jooheon just snapped. He grabbed Changkyun by the hoodie and pushed him through a fire exit door and out into the night air, the sudden chill a shock to the senses but not enough to sober or cool Jooheon’s temper.

“What the fuck--?” Changkyun hissed before he was silenced by the angry bite of Jooheon’s mouth, their teeth clacking together as he kissed him fiercely, taking the cap from his head and tossing it aside to wind a hand into Changkyun’s soft dark hair and tug it. Changkyun groaned, sloppily reciprocating the kiss and pulling Jooheon close against him. 

“You’re a sore loser, Lee Jooheon,” Changkyun grinned crookedly up at him when they parted for air, mouth shiny and wet and bottom lip swollen. Jooheon wanted to bite it, draw some blood and wipe that smirk off Changkyun’s face. Instead he growled and pressed him harder into the wall, earning a satisfying little moan from his rival.

“You’re a little shit, Im Changkyun. Somebody should teach you a lesson.” 

Changkyun snorted, still defiant despite his compromising position. He used it to his advantage, rolling his hips purposefully against Jooheon’s already half hard cock. Jooheon gasped through gritted teeth, trying his best to hold back and refusing to let Changkyun take back control. 

He’d already lost once tonight and Jooheon definitely wasn't about to let Im Changkyun best him again. 

He slid a hand inside Changkyun’s hoodie, his palm meeting warm soft skin that immediately broke into goosebumps under Jooheon’s cold touch. 

If Changkyun were his lover, Jooheon thought, he’d take his time worshipping him, tracing the definition of his abs and his rib cage with feather light touches. He’d pepper his pretty tan skin with kisses and licks and gentle little bites with careful teeth. 

This was cold reality though, and Im Changkyun wasn't his lover. He was the thorn in Jooheon’s side; an irritating tease who ran his mouth too often and was far too good at getting under Jooheon’s skin and stinging his pride.

Fuelled by alcohol and his infamously volatile temper, Jooheon’s usual friendly nature was forgotten in a haze of lust and anger. Teeth bared, he unceremoniously yanked up Changkyun’s hoodie, exposing his nipples and pinching them with rough calloused hands and revelling in the helpless way Changkyun squirmed against the dirty brick wall behind him. He leaned back in to kiss him harshly again, hands dragging down from Changkyun’s chest to squeeze his ass through his sweatpants. Changkyun moaned, quiet and muffled by Jooheon’s tongue in his mouth but still enough to go straight to Jooheon’s dick. 

Changkyun abruptly pulled away, breathing heavy. He clumsily searched the pockets of his pants before seeming to find what he was looking for and wordlessly holding it out to Jooheon. It was a little packet of lube and Jooheon snorted, snatching it from Changkyun’s hand. 

“You been carrying this around for me? I’m flattered.”

“Don't be,” Changkyun sneered, glaring up at Jooheon with dark, ever unreadable eyes. “I was saving it for someone better.”

“Liar,” Jooheon replied, steadfastly ignoring the hot flash of anger in his veins.

“Whatever, just hurry up and fuck me, honey boy.”

Jooheon growled and took Changkyun by the shoulders, turning him so he was facing the grimy wall before dragging his pants and underwear down to his thighs without warning. Jooheon bit his lip to stifle a moan at the sight of Changkyun’s round, plump ass and couldn't resist giving it a couple of hard smacks. Changkyun inhaled sharply at the sudden stinging pain, turning his head over his shoulder to narrow his eyes at Jooheon. 

“I said fuck me, not spank me like a little bitch.”

“Don't pretend you don't like it,” Jooheon said, grabbing Changkyun’s ass and digging his nails in to leave little half moon marks amongst the red splotches already forming there. “I know you want it rough.”

He spanked him once more to prove his point and Changkyun had to bite his lip to stop himself making any noise. He cursed Jooheon out loud, hating him for being right.

Jooheon just chuckled and pushed Changkyun closer to the wall, coaxing him into arching his back so his ass was presented nicely for him. The thrill of seeing Changkyun looking so obedient and submissive made his cock ache, trapped painfully in his tight leather pants. He unbuckled his belt (not without noticing the way Changkyun’s breath hitched in anticipation at the metallic sound) and hissed through his teeth when he finally freed himself in the cool night air.

He tore open the packet of lube with urgency, desperate to bury himself deep inside the boy he hated and fuck him senseless until he lost control and unravelled before him. He poured the sticky substance onto his fingers, using his free hand to grab one of Changkyun’s ass cheeks and expose his entrance. 

Changkyun suppressed a moan, trapped between the wall and Jooheon in such a vulnerable position. It was fucked up and dirty and his facade of indifference was swiftly breaking down, crumbling completely when he felt Jooheon slowly but confidently slide a finger inside of him. His muscles clenched around Jooheon’s finger greedily and he whined low and deep in his throat, making his neck flush and prickle with embarrassment.

Jooheon added more fingers and scissored Changkyun open, watching him writhe and gasp with sick satisfaction at how needy he was already. 

Changkyun scrambled for purchase against the wall and couldn't help but desperately push himself back on Jooheon’s fingers until they hit his sweet spot and he cried out.

“More, give me more,” he demanded, and Jooheon gave his ass another slap, harsher than the ones before.

“Say please.”

Changkyun groaned in frustration, jaw clenching as he fought the urge to backtalk Jooheon, knowing he definitely wasn't in the mood for Changkyun's antics tonight. He swallowed his pride, blinking away sweat that had trickled from his temple into his eyes.

“Please,” he said, so quietly and softly it was barely audible even in the muted hush of the deserted alleyway. 

“I wanna hear you, Changkyun,” Jooheon taunted, fingers still sliding in and out of Changkyun but dragging them torturously slow, deliberately teasing him to make sure he begged for it. 

“Fucking please,” Changkyun growled, his deep voice making Jooheon shudder. He grabbed Changkyun by the jaw so he could turn his head towards him and claim his mouth as he pushed the head of his cock into Changkyun’s entrance. The heat was stifling and Changkyun was so fucking tight he had to force himself to take it slow as he entered him completely. After what seemed like an eternity he finally bottomed out, hips pressed against Changkyun’s ass. He braced his hands against the wall alongside Changkyun’s, trapping him in from behind with his arms as they both took a second to breathe.

Changkyun felt so full he could barely stand it and the cold leather of Jooheon’s pants against the back of his sensitive bare thighs made him whimper as Jooheon began to move. He fucked Changkyun hard, moving his hands from the wall to hold onto Changkyun’s hips bruisingly tight and thrust into him deeper. He moaned into the back of Changkyun’s sweaty neck, muffling his noises against the hot skin there and making Changkyun shiver. 

Jooheon was hitting Changkyun’s sweet spot over and over and it was so good Changkyun couldn't help but let his sounds of pleasure spill out of his open mouth, moaning so loud his voice echoed against the brick walls and bounced off the metal shutters around them. 

“You’re gonna get us caught,” Jooheon panted in warning, lips close to Changkyun's ear.

“Fuck you,” Changkyun managed to spit between rough moans. “I can't - ah! - can't fuckin’ help it.” 

Jooheon let go of Changkyun’s hips and abruptly placed a palm over Changkyun’s mouth to stifle his moans. To Jooheon's surprise Changkyun didn't recoil or bite his hand in response, instead continuing to moan quietly into his hand as Jooheon fucked him relentlessly into the wall. He could feel Changkyun’s walls begin to squeeze around his cock and his hips stuttered, the both of them close to release. He reached around with his free hand to pump Changkyun’s cock in time with his thrusts, the younger’s legs nearly buckling under the force of the orgasm that hit him like lightning, his deep moan loud despite the hand over his mouth and hot cum spurting all over Jooheon's fingers. 

Jooheon moaned as Changkyun’s walls tightened around him, moving his hands back to Changkyun’s narrow hips to grip him tight as he came, filling him up and branding him with bruises. After the last of the aftershocks Jooheon abruptly pulled out, making Changkyun wince and whine softly. He hastily tucked himself back into his pants and patted down his pockets with trembling hands in search for a lighter.

“It's been fun, baby, we should do this again sometime,” Changkyun drawled, cocky as ever even with shaky legs and Jooheon’s cum still dripping from his ass.

Jooheon scoffed, lighting up his cigarette. “This is never happening again.” 

“Don't be so sure, Honey.”

“Just get dressed before somebody sees you.” Jooheon replied, lazily blowing smoke through his nose. He didn't wait for Changkyun’s sarcastic response, turning away from him and taking another deep drag from his cigarette as he walked away from that alley and into the night.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this fic was originally only ever gonna be a oneshot but some lovely readers (♡) showed interest in reading more & this universe is fun to write so!! here is another offering of rivals jookyun :>

Jooheon didn’t see Changkyun again for weeks after their encounter in that alley and as much he wanted to deny the fact, it was always on his mind, plaguing him constantly no matter how much he tried to drink to forget.

He was currently sitting alone in a shitty bar, surrounded by boisterous drunks and prettily painted women, drinking extremely mediocre whiskey and trying to ignore the tug in his gut as his mind replayed the scenario again and again, driving him crazy. He hated Changkyun, hated the way he constantly taunted and disrespected Jooheon and always attempted to undermine him and his talent. He couldn't even remember what had triggered such animosity between them in the first place, Jooheon was well liked in the scene and had a lot of good friends, but for some reason it seemed like it was Changkyun’s singular goal to rile Jooheon up as much as possible. It was confusing and frustrating and it made Jooheon hate Changkyun even more. Just thinking about it now made him angry and yet...

And yet, he still couldn't stop thinking about the way Changkyun’s lips had parted so prettily as he fucked him, the way he moaned in that deep, deep voice of his and the shape of his throat and his hips and his ass.

He ran a frustrated hand through his already stress-tousled hair before finishing his drink with a grimace and stumbling out into the dark street. It didn’t take long to realise his traitorous feet were automatically taking him through all too familiar side streets and towards that fateful club once again.

He was greeted with enthusiasm, his friends heartily slapping him on the back and asking where he’d been all this time. Jooheon shrugged them off with weak excuses; he wasn’t about to tell them he was avoiding a certain rapper because they’d hate fucked in a dirty alleyway. Someone handed him a drink and he immediately accepted it without question, downing it in one go. The people around him cheered and someone was shouting something in his ear but Jooheon couldn’t concentrate, heart suddenly pounding and knuckles going white around the glass he was still holding

Across the crowded, hazy room, looking sinfully good in extremely tight black jeans and a near-transparent shirt with far too many buttons undone, stood the object of Jooheon’s recent torture. He turned, seemingly sensing Jooheon’s eyes on him and fucking _smirked_. Fire immediately burned in his chest, jaw tensing and the veins in his temple throbbing and he wasn’t even sure who he was more angry with, Im Changkyun, or himself for coming here in the first place. Worst of all, the heat blazing through him was already going straight to his cock as Changkyun defiantly held his gaze, dark eyes glittering with mischief and daring Jooheon to make a move. Jooheon bared his teeth in a snarl that barely passed as a smile and strode towards the men’s bathroom, knowing without turning back Changkyun would follow.

“Club X’s golden boy finally returns,” Changkyun drawled, closing the door behind himself and locking it. He leaned back against it, hips cocked and biting his bottom lip as he looked Jooheon up and down.

Jooheon didn't deign him with an answer. He swallowed a lump in his throat - perhaps it was his pride - before surging forwards and grabbing Changkyun by the shirt and kissing him, exhaling noisily through his nose. Changkyun immediately kissed back, clutching at Jooheon’s t-shirt and opening his mouth for Jooheon’s tongue so easily it made Jooheon groan low in his throat.

Pulling away for air and panting heavily, Changkyun brought his hands up to grab Jooheon’s unruly dark hair and tugged on it, pressing himself against him as Jooheon cupped Changkyun’s plump ass through his obscenely tight jeans, using it as leverage to keep Changkyun as close as possible. They kissed again, every nerve in Jooheon's body alive and singing at the body contact. The shitty whiskey he’d been drinking wasn't enough to get him fully drunk, he was tipsy at most, but he felt drunk on Changkyun’s touch, the way he clung to Jooheon and kissed him back with urgency. Changkyun let out a little moan when Jooheon squeezed his ass particularly hard, rubbing their cocks together.

“I hate you so much,” Jooheon breathed. He bit down on Changkyun’s neck, hard. Changkyun cried out, digging his nails into Jooheon’s shoulders.

“Show me how much you hate me,” Changkyun moaned, “fuck me, Jooheon. Ruin me.”

The music in the club was loud enough to be heard from inside the bathroom, the fast tempo and heavy beats driving Jooheon as he fucked Changkyun without mercy, holding him up against the bathroom door. Changkyun’s legs were wrapped tight around Jooheon, his head tipped back and baring his pretty neck for Jooheon to mark up. He let out a sob as Jooheon pumped faster, his cock hitting Changkyun's sweet spot with every rough thrust.

It wasn't long before Changkyun’s tight ass was squeezing around Jooheon’s cock, thighs quivering and hands scrabbling for purchase on Jooheon’s shoulders.

“You gonna come without me touching your cock?” Jooheon whispered into Changkyun’s ear. Changkyun shuddered before nodding frantically, voice too wrecked to answer verbally. “So come for me.”

Changkyun whimpered, tensing in Jooheon’s arms as he came with a cry. Jooheon fucked him through him orgasm, hips stuttering and losing rhythm as he felt himself starting to reach his own peak. He pulled out suddenly, easing Changkyun down from against the bathroom door.

“On your knees.”

Changkyun immediately obeyed, almost collapsing to the floor on unsteady legs. “Open your mouth.”

Changkyun groaned, opening up his mouth and sticking out his tongue. Jooheon wrapped a hand tight around his cock, giving it one, two, three more pumps before he was coming all over Changkyun's face, painting a pretty picture across his sharp, feline features. Changkyun swallowed what had landed on his tongue before running his fingers over his face and sucking them, staring Jooheon down with blown out pupils and that arrogant smirk that never fails to boil Jooheon’s blood.

“I knew it was just a matter of time before you’d be back,” he said, rising from his knees and grabbing his clothes to get dressed again.

“Please, just. Shut up. Don't speak,” Jooheon sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose.

Changkyun shrugged with lazy indifference, moving to the basin and checking his reflection in the mirror. He tutted when he noticed the amount of cum still all over his face and the way his eye makeup had smudged. Jooheon would be a liar if he said it wasn’t hot, but he shook off that thought quickly, turning away from Changkyun and the sight of his fucked out reflection.

“This really was the last time,” Jooheon said, but Changkyun didn’t answer. He turned back around and Changkyun was still fussing in front of the mirror, trying to fix his ruined makeup. His hands curled into fists. “Did you not hear me just now? I said--”

“I heard, “ Changkyun replied. “I just thought you didn’t want me to speak.”

Jooheon exhaled, forcing down the anger threatening to spill out all over again. He closed his eyes and started to count to ten but was interrupted by the sound of Changkyun giggling. Actually giggling.

“You are so easy to rile up, you know that?” Changkyun said.

“I swear to fucking god, Im Changkyun, if you don’t shut your mouth...”

“You’ll do what, spank me again?”

Well, fuck. Despite everything, Jooheon had to use every ounce of his remaining willpower not to entertain the idea of bending Changkyun over right there and then and punishing his ass until it was blushing red and imprinted with the shape of his hand--

He quickly cleared his throat. “Just don’t push me, got it?”

Changkyun smiled, all cute little dimples and faux innocence. “Whatever you say, Honey. I’ll see you again soon.”

Jooheon was about to protest that _no, you won't, and don't call me Honey_ , but Changkyun was already leaving, the music growing louder as the door opened and quieting down again as it closed, leaving Jooheon alone with his thoughts.

He needed another drink.

-

The night continued without further incident, Changkyun thankfully keeping his distance in the club and spending time with his team, Coda Crew, rather than the mutual friends he unfortunately shared with Jooheon.

"I'll never understand why you and Changkyun hate each other so much," piped up Minhyuk, one of Jooheon's best friends, seemingly noticing the way Jooheon had been warily glancing in the younger rapper's direction every now and then. "When he first arrived on the scene I thought you'd be friends. BFFS, even," he placed the pint of beer he'd been holding in front of Jooheon before draping himself over Jooheon's shoulder with a pout. "Kyunnie's a sweetheart when you're not around, I just don't get it."

"Trust me, hyung, neither do I," Jooheon grumbled, childishly pulling a face at the nickname 'Kyunnie'.

"Maybe he has a weird crush on you," said Hyungwon thoughtfully, long fingers stroking his chin, and Jooheon nearly violently choked on his beer.

"That makes sense!" Minhyuk exclaimed, turning to Hyungwon and absently patting Jooheon on the back as he spluttered. "He literally only ever antagonises Jooheon and sometimes, I don't know, the way he looks at Jooheonie is a little..."

"If you finish that sentence, Minhyuk, I'm leaving."

"He's right though," said Hyungwon, raising his hands up in defence when Jooheon turned to narrow his eyes at him. "You can't deny the two of you have some kinda weird intense energy going on."

Jooheon felt his face heat up, knowing full well the tips of his ears were turning an incriminating shade of red. There was no way on earth he was going to tell his friends they'd been fucking. Nobody could ever know, not even the people closest to him. He was barely out of the closet to them, let alone the underground rap scene, and it'd hurt both his pride and almost definitely his rising career if it ever got out.

A hand gently touched one of Jooheon's cheeks, patting it softly. Minhyuk. "You look kinda sad. Sorry if we made you uncomfortable," he said. He perked up suddenly. "Let's get in some shots!"

"Shots!" Hyungwon parroted happily, slinging an arm around Jooheon's shoulders. Jooheon found himself grinning at his friends, letting them drag him over to the bar and forget his worries, if just for the rest of the night.


	3. interlude

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> in which wonho is a good hyung

“Jooheon? Are you ok?”

Jooheon raised his head from where it had been resting on his arms, his body slumped over the table that was cluttered with beer and soju bottles. The motion made his head spin like somebody was pushing him too fast on a roundabout.

Jooheon really wanted to get off this ride.

He groaned mournfully, trying to focus his eyes on whoever was speaking to him, the abstract mess of blurry colour slowly sharpening into the sight of a cautious and concerned Wonho. “Oh, hey hyung. I’m ok. I’m _fantastic,”_ he said, the latter in English, and laughed to himself, amused by his own slurry pronunciation.

“Are you sure? It's just, well, I don't think I've ever seen you this wasted before.” 

Jooheon flung out his arms. “Ta-dah! Now you have. Fun, right?”

Wonho’s brow crinkled, unhappy. “Not really,” he said, choosing to ignore Jooheon rolling his eyes. “Where are Minhyuk and Hyungwon?” 

“They went home.”

“And left you here?” Asked Wonho, concern increasing.

“I’m fine, promise. Told 'em to go have fun. Don’t you think those two are fucking? I totally think they’re fucking.”

Wonho opened his mouth to reply but he was cut off by Jooheon continuing to rant, a fuzzy memory suddenly resurfacing. “And they have the nerve say shit about me and Im Changkyun when they're probably fucking right now as we speak! Fuckin...hypocrites, right?”

“Wait,” said Wonho, expression morphing from worry to confusion. “What was that about Changkyunnie?”

Oh right. Fuck. In his drunken stupor Jooheon had completely forgotten Wonho was good friends with Changkyun. He waved a clumsily dismissive hand, nearly upending a full glass. 

“Nothing! Nothing, it's whatever. Hey, do you have any spare smokes?” 

"You know I quit, buddy.”

“Traitor,” Jooheon grumbled.

“I think maybe it's time to go home, Jooheonie,” Wonho said softly. He helped an extremely wobbly Jooheon stand, supporting him with a strong arm around his shoulder. It was embarrassing, having to be escorted out of the club and into a taxi home in such a sorry state, but as much he protested, Jooheon was thankful for Wonho’s help. He was a good hyung, Jooheon thought. Shame he had such bad taste in friends.  

_Fucking Im Changkyun._

-

“Changkyun-ah, I don't know what it is you’re doing with Lee Jooheon but I think you need to stop.”

Changkyun nearly spilled his cold brew all over himself, hastily grabbing his cup just in time as Wonho settled in the chair opposite, cradling a cup of tea.

“Wh-what?” He stammered, cold panic gripping his heart. “What do you mean?” Did he somehow know they were having sex? Did Jooheon spill their fucked up secret? Why would he do that? What a fucking asshole, o _h god oh god oh god-_

“Jooheon got extremely drunk last night and your name came up.”

 _Oh_.

Okay.

Changkyun folded his arms across his chest defensively. “So you made me get out of bed this early on a Sunday morning to sit in a cafe and lecture me because what, that lowlife idiot got wasted and talked shit about me? How exactly is that my problem?” He immediately wanted to slap himself for being so harsh with Wonho but the panic was still churning his gut and the strong smell of coffee was making it infinitely worse. 

Wonho sighed, running a hand through his hair. “I don't know,” he said helplessly, voice dangerously close to a whine. “Like I said, he was really drunk and I don't really know what he was talking about but he seemed kinda agitated and then he mentioned you and it’s just, I know how you feel about him now, and how you felt about him before-”

“No.” Changkyun stood abruptly, his chair scraping back harshly on unpolished wood and startling the young couple at the next table over. Whatever. Fuck them. “We are not talking about this today. Or tomorrow. Or  _ever._ ”

He was ready to storm off - it was stupid and childish, Changkyun knew, and totally unfair on Wonho but he wanted out of this conversation fucking  _immediately_

“Wait!” Wonho said quickly. “Shit, Changkyun, I’m sorry. I didn't mean to overstep any boundaries.” He tugged gently at Changkyun’s sweater. “At least sit down and finish your drink?” 

Changkyun sighed deeply, his conscience tugging at him to sit back down and listen to his friend. He knew Wonho was just trying to help and that he was friends with Jooheon too; he had every right to be concerned about him as well as Changkyun. He was well aware that it really shouldn't hurt him as much as it did, but that didn't stop the pain from making him lash out uselessly at this friends and make constant reckless mistakes.

Like letting Lee Jooheon fuck him that night.

“I'm sorry, hyung,” he mumbled sheepishly before returning to his seat, fiddling with the oversized sleeves of his hoodie. “It’s just. You know.”

“Yeah, I know.” 

Silence reigned for a moment and it wasn't necessarily uncomfortable but the gentle buzz of cafe ambience was almost deafening to Changkyun’s ears, anxiety starting to rear its ugly head and overwhelm his senses. 

Wonho eventually broke the silence, hesitant. “You know you can always talk to me, right? And Kihyunnie of course, he worries about you too.”

God, Changkyun felt like such a terrible person. He hadn't spoken to Kihyun in weeks, not since he and Jooheon had started meeting each other in dubious public places, tearing at each other with teeth and nails and words that cut the deepest. He almost shivered at the memory of their latest clash in the men's bathroom in Club X. Jooheon had fucked him so viciously and so  _good_ it made Changkyun hate himself, hate how desperate Jooheon made him feel, hate the way Jooheon filled him up and so temporarily made him feel so  _complete_ -

"Changkyun?"

Changkyun started, forgetting where he was for a second. He blinked away his thoughts, staring into his coffee, painfully aware of Wonho's worried gaze on him.

“I’m fine, hyung, really. He hates me, I hate him, we fight, that's it. It’s the natural way of the world.” Changkyun blurted it out too fast to be believable and he could tell his attempt at an unbothered grin turned out more like an ugly grimace but Wonho pretended not to notice, nodding as he focused on absently stirring his tea instead. He really was a good hyung and Changkyun considered himself lucky to have him. It was just a shame he had such terrible, awful, no-good taste in friends.

_Fucking Lee Jooheon._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so this update was kinda short but i wanted to add a little something with actual plot instead of just porn & a peek at changkyun's point of view :^)
> 
> p.s.
> 
> totally accidentally uploaded an unfinished version of this chapter at first & now i'm dying of shame. if anyone read the subpar unfinished version of this before i managed to edit it, i'm so sorry dfghj


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Fuck you,” he said, but Changkyun just smirked. 
> 
> “That’s what I’m hoping for, honeybee.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi hi hiii i'm finally back with another chapter!! & it's disproportionately longer than the others because who needs consistency & structure
> 
> btw, this fic as gotten SO many nice comments & i tried to reply to as many as i could but i suffer from extreme Shy Idiot syndrome so sorry if i didn't reply to yours ;; PLEASE know that i read every single one & they all mean the world to me :'^)

The atmosphere was stifling. A trickle of sweat ran down Jooheon’s neck as he watched Changkyun tip his head back to drink from his can of beer at the other end of the room, throat bared and slightly damp with sweat and sharp collarbones on teasing display. Jooheon could faintly make out a mark he’d left there days ago in a moment of desperate possession and it made him swallow hard, mouth suddenly dry.

They were waiting in the backroom of the club, about to perform together on the same stage for the first time since Changkyun beat Jooheon during their rap battle - the infamous event that had been the catalyst of their tumultuous relationship, the fuel that had been thrown onto the fire and sent it burning out of control.

In recent days and long nights Jooheon could feel the way his sanity was starting to fray at the edges, slowly unreeling thread by thread and leaving his thoughts a tangled mess. He’d made attempts to write lyrics about how he felt but ended up scrapping page after page until the waste paper basket in the corner of his cramped studio was overflowing with torn up note paper. He just couldn't put it into words. It was maddening. Nobody had ever affected Jooheon the way Changkyun did, infuriated him like Changkyun did, drove him incandescently wild with anger and desire like Changkyun did.

He was fucking spiralling.

And Changkyun knew it too. His lips twitched with a smile to himself, the corners of his mouth curling upwards prettily like a satisfied cat.

Jooheon knew he was making a mistake and playing right into Changkyun’s hand as he made it across the room in just a few long strides to crowd into Changkyun’s space and grip tightly at his shirt with clenched fists. They stared each other down, Jooheon’s sharp gaze meeting Changkyun’s amused glint in his eye.

“I’m not fucking up again tonight,” Jooheon said, finally breaking the silence.

Changkyun hummed. “Are you talking about the rap battle, or..?”

“Or what?”

Changkyun reached out and ran his hands up and down Jooheon’s chest, deliberately grazing Jooheon’s nipples through his t-shirt with his black painted nails. “Or this?” He said, voice soft and low. Jooheon fought the groan that threatened to spill from his throat and shrugged him off, somehow clinging to the very last scraps of self restraint and dignity he had left.

“Fuck you,” he said, but Changkyun just smirked.

“That’s what I’m hoping for, honeybee.”

Jooheon scoffed. “What is it with you and the nicknames anyway?”

“Oh, you don’t like them?” Changkyun said, voice sickly sweet in an ironic imitation of aegyo and pretending to pout, “but they’re cute, just like you.”

Jooheon’s eyebrows shot up towards his hairline before immediately falling back into a deep frown. “I’ll show you cute,” he hissed, throwing away the dignity he’d been stubbornly and hopelessly holding onto in favour of grabbing Changkyun roughly by the ass and pulling him in for a searing kiss, pushing Changkyun against the wall and pinning him by the wrists above his head, forcing him to surrender. Jooheon deepened the kiss with tongue and Changkyun tasted of beer and cigarettes, bitter and anything but sweet, but the softness of his lips and the way he sighed into Jooheon’s mouth was like sugar.

Changkyun opened up his legs just enough for Jooheon to introduce a thigh between them and Changkyun immediately bucked against it needily, arms still pinned above his head and moaning softly and Jooheon was about to make some snarky comment about how desperate and slutty Changkyun looked when there was a sudden knock at the door.

“Yo, you’re you guys are up next,” someone called from the other side.

“Thank you,” Jooheon replied, clearing his throat quickly to clear the roughness in his voice before pushing Changkyun away and grabbing his mic. He checked his reflection in the smudgy lipstick stained mirror, running a hand through his hair listlessly. “Meet me here after the show,” he said without turning to face Changkyun, opting to watch his reflection in the mirror instead.

“I’m glad you changed your mind,” Changkyun replied, meeting Jooheon’s gaze in the mirror and poking the inside of his cheek with his tongue.

Jooheon did his best to ignore Changkyun’s provocation. He had a crowd to please & a rap battle to win.

 

\--

 

As soon as he stepped out onto the stage he was hit by a wall of sound, the crowd going wild for another searing rap battle between Club X’s resident favourites. It sent adrenaline coursing through Jooheon’s veins, heart pounding like a drum and this was it, Jooheon's element, the very thing he was born to do. Changkyun seemed to be feeling the same, smile genuine for once instead of that infuriating smirk he usually wore in Jooheon's presence. It suited him well; small dimples gracing his cheeks and his lips curled prettily instead of twisted and sardonic.

Jooheon's distracting thought process was luckily interrupted by the sound of music blaring through the sound system and an MC beginning to introduce the performance.

“Y’all know me already, I.M what I am,” Changkyun drawled into his mic when prompted, bowing in an exaggerated manner like a showman and grinning as the crowd seemed to holler ever louder.

“Jooheony Onehunnit, let’s go!” Jooheon all but bellowed into his mic, loud and brimming with well-earned confidence and swagger.

The crowd was just as hyped for his introduction as they were for Changkyun, if not a little more, thanks to Jooheon’s popularity and his position as number one on the billing. The younger rapper wasn't far behind despite his rookie status though, and he took almost every chance he could to remind Jooheon of that fact.

It was one more reason amongst many for Jooheon to despise the brat. He glanced at Changkyun across the stage. He was dressed in all black as usual, arms bared in a loose tank top and dark hair unstyled and soft looking. He sent a wink Jooheon's way when he noticed him looking but before Jooheon could react, the club DJ dropped the beat and the battle began.

Fuelled by mutual hatred and the nature of the secret shared between them, the performance was their most intense yet, their chemistry sizzling onstage and their rapping hard and fast and ruthless. Rivulets of sweat ran from Jooheon’s temples and dripped from his chin and Changkyun was in just as much of a state, his dark floppy bangs stuck to his forehead and his tongue constantly peeking out to lick at the sweat on his top lip. It reminded Jooheon of the way he looked when he was getting fucked nice and rough but he refused to be distracted by how good he looked, refused to be beaten by Changkyun again, still just a rising rookie on the scene.

His determination pulled through and Jooheon beat Changkyun this time. It was extremely close though, the crowd swayed by both of their performances but ultimately Jooheon’s fast pace and clever spite filled lyrics saw him victorious. They both soaked up the hype of the crowd, bathing in the heady atmosphere before they eventually left the stage and started to make their way down the corridor to the backroom. Jooheon opened his mouth to gloat (he wasn't proud, but he wasn't above point scoring after changkyun’s cocky attitude after he won last time either) but was interrupted by Changkyun suddenly grabbing one of his wrists and pinning Jooheon against the wall.

“You want me so bad you just can't wait, huh?” Jooheon drawled. He was about to lead Changkyun to the backroom but Changkyun’s grip on his wrist tightened.

"Come home with me,” he mumbled, his deep voice even lower and quieter than usual and Jooheon recoiled, head thunking painfully against the wall behind him.

"Excuse me?" He said, taken aback. Did he really hear that right?

Changkyun huffed, eyes hard and defiant but his cheeks were visibly pinker even in the low neon light of the club. “Don’t look at me like that, honeybee, and don't get weird ideas - I'm just starting to get tired of getting fucked in dank alleyways & even danker bathrooms is all."

Jooheon raised a skeptical brow before crossing his arms across his chest with a smirk, finally feeling like he had the upper hand.

Changkyun bit his bottom lip impatiently “What?” He snapped.

“Nothing,” said Jooheon casually. “Just kinda had the impression you were into it being so quick and dirty. You certainly acted like it.”

Changkyun snorted and rolled his eyes. "Listen, I'm not asking you to stay the night and cozy up all domestic afterwards, I just want to have sex on a bed for once. I'll kick you out immediately after we're done, promise."

Jooheon chewed his lip, mulling it over. They’d been fucking regularly for weeks now, always hiding away in dark public places for intense, risky quickies. He supposed having sex in a private setting for once couldn't be so bad.

“Alright, fine,” he finally said, and Changkyun’s lips twitched into an almost imperceptible tiny little smile. “Let’s go.”

Jooheon hurriedly said goodbye to his crew before leaving, making sure to keep his distance from Changkyun so it wasn't obvious they were leaving together. As soon as they were outside in the crisp night air he reached into his pocket for a cigarette and his trusty lighter to settle his sudden jitters.

"I'll call a taxi," Changkyun said, snatching Jooheon's cigarette once it was lit and taking a drag for himself. He exhaled, watching Jooheon as Jooheon watched him, waiting for an answer.

"Right," said Jooheon, uncharacteristically quiet. He never usually has problems being social - Hyungwon often jokes that Jooheon could befriend a plank of wood if he really wanted to - but this was the longest the two of them had held a conversation without trading barbs or dirty talk and it was...weird. Changkyun held out the cigarette back to him, head tilted, pulling Jooheon from his thoughts.

“Thanks.”

Changkyun shrugged. “No problem.”

Much to Jooheon’s relief, it wasn't long before the taxi arrived and they were riding in silence to Changkyun's apartment. Unable to stand the growing tension anymore, Jooheon pretended to look out of the window as he subtly reached across the middle seat to rest his hand high up on Changkyun's thigh. His muscles tensed a little in surprise under Jooheon's palm but he immediately relaxed with a quiet little sigh.

Jooheon could feel his confidence returning, back in control and in familiar territory with the younger rapper. Suppressing a smirk, he let his fingers climb higher, brushing along Changkyun's inner thigh and dangerously close to his cock. Changkyun shifted in his seat, bottom lip caught between his teeth.

“The driver,” he hissed.

“He's focussing on the road,” Jooheon replied casually, still gazing through the window as he ran a slender finger along Changkyun’s already half hard length. Changkyun exhaled noisily, sensitive to Jooheon’s touch and turned on by the way he teased him in such a risky situation. He had to stifle a moan when Jooheon squeezed his cock through his jeans, head tipping back against the headrest.

God, Changkyun was so pretty when he squirmed, turned on and embarrassed and every trace of smugness gone in favour of a pretty flush on his cheeks and lips red from being bitten to stop himself making noise.

It was intoxicating but Jooheon already wanted more.

Much to his relief, they reached their destination just minutes later. Changkyun practically threw his money at the driver in his haste to get out of the car.

“Keep the change,” he said before grabbing Jooheon’s arm and ushering him towards his apartment building and pushing him inside after fumbling with the door code.

They barely made it through Changkyun’s door before they were all over each other, Changkyun nipping at Jooheon’s bottom lip and Jooheon licking inside of Changkyun’s mouth, moaning shamelessly when Changkyun sucked on his tongue greedily.

“Bedroom,” he managed to finally say between feverish kisses. Changkyun nodded wordlessly and pulled away, hastily leading Jooheon to his room and nearly tripping over a pair of shoes in the process. His room was small, typical of student accommodation, but well organised. Large collections of books and cds were arranged neatly on a bookshelf and there were dozens of dog-eared notebooks piled up next to a laptop. They were full of Changkyun’s lyrics, Jooheon had no doubt - his set-up was exactly the same - and he found himself momentarily curious about the words and rhymes written inside those books.

“Joint?” Changkyun offered after a few moments rummaging around his bedside drawer, shaking Jooheon from his thoughts and gazing at him with heated eyes as he lit it. Jooheon accepted it, their fingers brushing together. It felt oddly intimate.

“Thanks,” Jooheon murmured, taking long leisurely drags and watching with hooded eyes as Changkyun tossed his bottle of lube onto the bed and started to undress. His skin looked like honey bathed in the yellow glow of his bedside lamp and once he was fully naked he lay back on his bed, sultry and hot and beckoning Jooheon over, crooking a finger. Jooheon easily obeyed without thinking, head already fuzzy - who was Changkyun’s dealer? That shit was good - and mind clouded with that familiar all-consuming desire.

He handed Changkyun back the joint before taking off his shirt and tossing it somewhere to the side and Changkyun watched his every move, eyes dark and glimmering in the low light. Sweat was already prickling Jooheon’s temples and the back of his neck as he pulled down his jeans and boxers, half hard already under Changkyun’s hungry gaze.

“You know, we’ve fucked so many times yet this is the first time I’ve actually seen you naked,” Changkyun mused, joint between his lips. He took a drag. “Weird, right?”

“Guess it’s your lucky day,” Jooheon replied with a little less vitriol than usual, surprising even himself. Changkyun huffed out a laugh, tendrils of smoke swirling lazily from his nostrils. Jooheon cleared his throat. “Now stop talking and start preparing yourself,” he said, firmer this time, voice low and husky with smoke and lust, “I wanna watch.”

Changkyun groaned, extinguishing his joint and grabbing the lube he’d retrieved earlier. He lay back down again, languid and relaxed and maintaining intense eye contact as he slowly slicked himself up, his mouth falling open and chest starting to rise and fall with deep shuddering breaths when he began working himself open.

They’d never taken it slow like this before, the two of them usually too consumed with lust and hatred and too exposed in public to make anything last.This time however, the sensual glow of Changkyun’s cosy bedroom and the high quality bud they’d smoked mellowed them out, time almost coming to a standstill as Changkyun fucked himself leisurely with his fingers and Jooheon watched, rooted to the spot at the end of his bed and so turned on he was already leaking without touching himself.

“You’re so fucking hot,” he blurted, eyes heavy lidded and voice low.

Changkyun moaned breathily in response and opened his legs wider, a silent invitation that Jooheon understood immediately despite the heady daze muddling his brain.

“Yes baby, come fill me up,” Changkyun groaned as Jooheon knelt on the bed and settled between his legs.

Jooheon tilted his head. “What’s the magic word?” He said, catching his bottom lip between his teeth when Changkyun squirmed impatiently. There was that desperation again, Jooheon’s favourite version of Changkyun. So fucking needy. He knew one day it was going to be his bitter downfall but he couldn’t quite bring himself to care right now. Not when Changkyun was lying underneath him, naked and pliant and flushed with embarrassment and irritation.

“Please, you fucker,” he bit out.

“Language,” Jooheon warned, prising Changkyun’s legs even further apart with both hands on the insides of his thighs. He squeezed on the soft sensitive skin there, digging his nails in as punishment for Changkyun’s cursing and earning a little yelp from him that soon melted into a deep moan.

“Please,” he repeated, face turned into his pillow and the whiny need in his voice going straight to Jooheon’s aching cock.

Satisfied with Changkyun’s begging and unable to resist any longer, Jooheon sunk himself into Changkyun’s impossibly tight heat, letting out a long, shaky breath as he pushed until his hips met Changkyun’s ass. He was so high and Changkyun felt so good it felt unreal, his breaths coming out in gasps as Changkyun clenched around him and whimpered, the sensory overload of his own high making him feel fuller than ever.

“Fuck, Changkyun.” Jooheon moaned, hands slipping from Changkyun’s thighs so he could lean over him with both hands framing either side of Changkyun’s head on the sheets. He began to thrust, fucking Changkyun deep and agonisingly slow and torturing the both of them with such an exquisitely drawn out pace.

He was so used to fucking Changkyun hard and fast it was strange to see him like this, all soft skin and soft eyes and so open as he slowly unravelled under Jooheon’s body. It felt wrong, like a boundary was being crossed and something dangerous was shifting between them but Jooheon couldn’t bring himself to care, couldn’t bring himself to stop.

On that thought he growled and dipped his head to sink his teeth into Changkyun’s neck on a particularly deep thrust and Changkyun cried out, wrapping his legs around Jooheon’s hips to drive his cock even deeper.

“J-Jooheon,” he said with difficulty between moans and ragged breaths, “Fuck, I wanna ride you.”

Jooheon pulled out with a grunt, making Changkyun whine for the loss and rolled onto his back so Changkyun could straddle his thighs.  
His pupils were blown out and his eyes were rimmed with red but he still looked stunning as he sunk down onto Jooheon’s cock, head tipped back and lips parted in a silent gasp. He bottomed out and Jooheon held onto Changkyun’s hips tight, feeling like he was about to lose his sanity in Changkyun’s sinfully tight ass.

“I like this,” Changkyun hummed, “finally feels like I have some control.”

Jooheon opened his mouth to reply but his words died in his throat and came out as an embarrassingly drawn out moan instead when Changkyun started undulating his hips, rolling them slowly and riding Jooheon’s cock like a pro. The way he moved was mesmerising and Jooheon couldn’t help but stare dumbly up at him in awe, panting and moaning with every rock of Changkyun’s tight body. His grip on Changkyun’s hips tightened, likely leaving bruises - _good_ \- and he rolled his hips upwards to meet Changkyun’s motions and fuck him from below.

“God, you feel so good inside me,” Changkyun murmured, leaning forwards to kiss Jooheon sloppily. “It’s not fair, I hate you.”

“I hate you too,” Jooheon replied against Changkyun’s open mouth. They kissed again, both moaning into it, their collective highs heightening every sensation, the heat of their mouths and their bodies and the way they were joined.

Changkyun pulled away and started to bounce desperately on Jooheon’s cock, the loud slapping sound of skin meeting skin almost obscene in the otherwise quiet room. Jooheon could tell Changkyun was close; his cock was leaking all over Jooheon’s abdomen and his walls clenched around him tight and it drove him to fuck him even harder, chasing his own release too.

“Jooheon - ah! Jooheon, make me come,” Changkyun moaned, thighs trembling with the effort of riding him. Jooheon flipped Changkyun onto his back in one swift movement to drive himself deep into Changkyun, pumping his hips greedily and making Changkyun writhe helplessly underneath him.

“Oh God,” Changkyun gasped out, gripping onto Jooheon’s hair and tugging at it painfully, making him groan. Changkyun came with a silent cry, shaking with the force of his release and almost pulling Jooheon’s hair out as he convulsed and whimpered. Jooheon fucked him through it in pursuit of his own release and Changkyun whined for how overstimulated and sensitive he still was. His walls clenched around Jooheon, sending him over the edge and coming deep inside Changkyun, moaning his name breathlessly.

“That was…good,” he panted after coming down from his high, pulling out and rolling to the side to lie on the bed beside Changkyun and catch his breath. “Really good.”

“Yeah,” said Changkyun. He yawned, stretching his limbs like a satisfied cat. “Shame I still hate you.”

Jooheon chuckled. “The feeling’s mutual.”

“Good,” Changkyun mumbled.

“Good,” Jooheon agreed drowsily, suddenly very sleepy.

He must have dozed off for a little while because the next thing he knew he was waking up in a confused daze, still naked and sprawled out on Changkyun’s dark purple sheets. _Fuck_ , Jooheon thought, _I was supposed to have left the apartment immediately after fucking Changkyun_. He peered with trepidation at the alarm clock on Changkyun's bedside table. Thankfully, it had only been about half and hour and the younger rapper was still sleeping by his side, curled up into a little ball and snuffling softly in his sleep. He looked deceptively sweet, his features relaxed and soft as his eyelashes fluttered prettily against his cheeks and Jooheon wondered if this was the version of Changkyun their mutual friends got to see. The version they insisted was cute and kind and “ _we don't understand why he's like this with you, Honey, he's usually such a great kid_.”

His traitorous heart squeezed a little at that thought. He scrubbed a hand over his face, cursing himself for lingering so long and hauled himself from Changkyun’s bed and away from his sleeping form to get dressed as quickly as possible and leave the apartment without looking back.

Once he'd made his escape he lit a cigarette and shakily exhaled smoke into the still night air, a heavy weight hitting his chest and sinking into his gut like a stone.

He'd fucked up again.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i'm so sorry it took me so long to update. things have been,,,,rough & i kinda ran out of steam for a while with this fic but a few of you left me comments encouraging me to update & my readers are so nice so here we are :^) i really hope this chapter doesn't disappoint! i also hope you don't mind the switch to changkyun's point of view for this one. i thought his perspective would maybe be interesting c:

Changkyun woke up alone to warm rays of sun filtering through his bedroom window and the sound of cacophonous birds singing their obnoxious early morning songs. He blinked blearily in the invasive light, head foggy and pounding. He must’ve fallen asleep before Jooheon left last night, the only evidence of him being there the dull ache in Changkyun’s ass and the regret and anxiety roiling his stomach. He dragged himself out of bed, wincing and feeling extremely gross, to take a scalding hot shower and scrub away the dried sweat and cum and lingering memories of the night before.

Once finished and dry, he pulled on some sweatpants to venture into the kitchen in search of painkillers and life-giving caffeine. The sun was warm outside but the linoleum was cold on Changkyun’s bare feet. He sighed, scrubbing a hand over his tired face.

He couldn't believe he’d invited Lee Jooheon into his home. What the fuck was he thinking? Was he even thinking at all?

The kettle boiled over, making Changkyun jump. He rolled his eyes, internally chiding himself. _Keep it together, Im._

He poured himself a cup of strong coffee and made himself a little breakfast before settling down at his tiny dining table to eat. He was half-way through his meal when he heard a firm knock at his door, making Changkyun drop his chopsticks with a clatter and his heart sink into his stomach. 

It couldn’t be Jooheon, right? He wouldn’t...unless maybe he’d left his keys or his phone behind somewhere and had come to collect them. Fuck, fuck, fuck. Changkyun _really_ wasn’t ready to face him again right now, not while he was feeling so shitty and vulnerable. His phone buzzed, making him jump a second time that wretched morning. He grabbed it and sighed in relief when he saw the message displayed onscreen. 

 

**_Kihyun hyungie_ **: are you gonna open the door or not? I know you’re home!!

 

Changkyun scurried into his room to dress himself properly (Kihyun hated it when Changkyun answered the door half naked) and hurried down the hall to let Kihyun in, who looked a little disgruntled at being made to wait but his expression immediately softened when he locked eyes on Changkyun. He enveloped him a tight hug, making Changkyun wheeze a little before letting out a chuckle. 

“Hyung, you’re crushing me,” he said and Kihyun let go, taking a step back to appraise Changkyun’s appearance. 

“You look terrible,” he said, tactful as always. 

“Yeah, well,” Changkyun grumbled, rubbing the back of his neck. “I didn’t get much sleep last night.”

He cringed at his own choice of words, images of Jooheon naked in his bed and fucking him into the mattress flashing across his mind, but Kihyun didn’t seem to notice. 

“Hoseokie told me something was up,” he said carefully, and Changkyun crossed his arms across his chest defensively. 

“And he sent you to check on me, right?”

Kihyun’s cheeks coloured. “Not exactly,” -  Changkyun raised a brow - “okay, okay, he did, but I’m just as concerned. You’ve been spending a lot of time with your crew at Club X recently and avoiding me and Hoseokie and the others and we just want to know that you’re okay.”

“It’s complicated,” Changkyun sighed, leading Kihyun into the living area and collapsing backwards onto his couch. Kihyun joined him, perching delicately beside him. 

“I had a feeling you’d say that. I’m guessing it has something to do with Jooheon?”

Changkyun froze, paling. 

“I’m sorry,” said Kihyun, sensing Changkyun’s discomfort. “I don’t know what happened between the two of you but I know you have complicated feelings about him. I didn’t want to bring him up but Hoseok told me Jooheon has been acting a little strange recently too.”

“Not my problem,” Changkyun said coldly, fiddling listlessly with the strings of his hoodie. Kihyun hummed, unconvinced, but decided not to push. “You want some tea?” Changkyun asked, changing the subject and breaking the awkward silence that had briefly descended on them. “Kettle’s just boiled.”

“I’ll make it myself. Go finish your breakfast,” said Kihyun, tilting his head towards Changkyun’s half finished bowl of rice still sitting abandoned on the dining table. 

The two spent the rest of the morning in mostly companionable silence, sipping their drinks and savouring the quiet morning until it was time for Kihyun to leave for work. Despite Changkyun's discomfort with their previous conversation about Jooheon, he was thankful for Kihyun’s company for the rest of the morning. They’d only been friends for a couple of years, having met on the independent music scene once Changkyun became a regular at Club X, but they quickly formed a tight bond. Kihyun was the one who had introduced Changkyun to his producer boyfriend, Hoseok, their friends Minhyuk and Hyungwon and even one of Club X’s bouncers, Hyunwoo, who on first meeting appeared imposing but turned out to be one of the sweetest human beings he’d ever met and an extremely talented dancer. 

Having had a rough start at Club X, Changkyun cherished his new friends and the support they all offered him, barely even minding when they cooed at him for being their brand new maknae and indulged in babying him - Minhyuk an especially frequent culprit. Things for Changkyun were still difficult though, and the day that he found out that all five of his new friends were also close with a certain Lee Jooheon had almost shattered his heart into pieces. He kept his feelings buried deep down however, only once confiding in Hoseok one drunken night that he had some history with his rival, but refused to divulge more, leaving his friends concerned and confused when it came to the two rappers and their animosity. 

“Take care of yourself,” Kihyun said at the door, giving Changkyun another firm yet warm hug before slipping on his shoes.

“I will,” Changkyun said softly. “Promise, hyung.” He attempted a reassuring smile but wasn’t quite sure it landed. Luckily, Kihyun was too busy putting on his jacket to notice.

“Good. And text me some time, okay? It worries me when you go silent on us.”

“I know, I know. I’m sorry.”

Kihyun eventually left after another bone crushing hug and making Changkyun promise once more to keep in touch. Changkyun felt a little lonely once he was gone but it wasn’t long before it was time to leave for college so he didn't have time to dwell on it anyway. He took the bus to campus and managed to zone out during the journey, losing himself in the beats of the music playing through his beloved airpods and watching the cityscape go by. 

Changkyun usually enjoyed his classes - he was majoring in music production and following his dreams - but they dragged that afternoon, his mind constantly elsewhere and unable to focus. His thoughts were completely consumed by Lee Jooheon and the way he’d fucked Changkyun so sensually last night, bathed in soft light and his dark eyes devoid of the usual hatred Changkyun had gotten used to when they fucked. There was something different about the way he’d looked at Changkyun, and logically Changkyun knew it was most likely due to the weed they’d smoked that mellowed them out but it was seriously fucking with his head. The worst thing about it all was the fact that Changkyun was the one who had instigated this mess; he was the one who goaded Jooheon, teasing him constantly and riling him up til he snapped. He’d _wanted_ this, but now he was in too deep, floundering helplessly and miles from shore. 

After what seemed like a century his classes finally ended and all Changkyun wanted to do was go home and mope and maybe play some video games in his underwear, but to his chagrin he had to head straight to the all night convenience store where he worked part time. After changing from his casual clothes to his work uniform in the staff bathroom he sighed as he slumped over the counter at the till, burying his head in his arms. The store was completely empty and had been devoid of customers for a good half an hour now and Changkyun was dangerously close to taking a nap right there and then, but just as his eyes began to drift shut the bell at the door chimed, indicating somebody had walked in. Changkyun raised his head to greet them but the customer was already at the other end of the store in the alcohol aisle, their back turned to him. 

Changkyun zoned out, elbow on the counter and head resting on the palm of his hand until he heard footsteps approaching. He mustered up his best customer service smile and readied himself to interact with the stranger but when he raised his head and clapped eyes on them his smile immediately dropped. 

“Lee Jooheon,” he said, trying his best to sound cool and unaffected, “what are the chances?”

“Sorry,” said Jooheon, but it sounded monotonous and insincere and he was frowning deeply. “I didn’t know you work here. I don’t even come to this store usually but,” he cleared his throat and placed his bottles of beer onto the counter, “I needed a drink.”

“Thirsty, huh?” said Changkyun, slipping on his mask and flashing Jooheon a smirk, who stared back at Changkyun with a frustratingly unreadable look. Changkyun tried to brush it off, focusing on scanning Jooheon’s beer and pretending he wasn’t about ten seconds from freaking the fuck out.

“Anything else?”

“No thank you,” Jooheon replied quickly, but his tone was flat.

Changkyun read out the total, eyes flicking from the screen on the till to Jooheon, trying his best not to stare. He looked tired and dishevelled, his hair was tousled and there were dark shadows under his eyes, and Changkyun wondered if he was responsible for Jooheon’s haggard appearance. He thought back to the conversation he’d had with Kihyun that morning, when he’d mentioned that Jooheon had been acting odd lately. Changkyun's stomach twisted, feeling strangely anxious. 

After fumbling hastily with his wallet Jooheon handed the money over, his cold fingers brushing the palm of Changkyun’s hand and sending shivers down his spine. 

“See you around,” said Changkyun, voice tinged with his usual flirtatiousness, but Jooheon turned away without an answer and strode out of the shop and into the dark street. Changkyun stared after his retreating back, feeling unsettled by Jooheon’s indifference. He was so used to being able to get a rise out of the older rapper it was almost disappointing that he couldn't even get a glare out of him. 

Jooheon was usually like fire, red hot and explosive and dangerous to play with, but this version of him was colder than ice. 

Changkyun sighed, burying his head back into his arms, hoping he could get away with napping through the rest of his shift. 

\-------

Hours later and Changkyun was _finally_ home, lying spread eagle on his couch in sweatpants and an oversized hoodie and half watching some anime as he scrolled through his SNS accounts on his phone. He made sure to shoot Kihyun a quick message to placate his worried friend before hauling himself off the couch to cook up some ramen, snorting at himself when his stomach growled comically loud. 

After finishing his late night dinner Changkyun decided with a yawn that it was definitely time for bed, leaving his dishes in the sink for him to deal with tomorrow and padding into the bathroom to wash his face and brush his teeth. He was just about to head into his bedroom when his routine was interrupted by a knock on the door. Changkyun frowned, wondering if it was another of his friends checking up on him. He was stirred from his thoughts when whoever was at the door knocked again, louder and firmer this time. 

“Alright, I'm coming, jeez,” Changkyun grumbled as he made his way down the hall. “It’s 12 AM, this better be good,” he yelled, yanking open the door. 

And there, standing in his doorway, was Lee Jooheon. Again. 

“Jooheon? What are you-”

“All I wanted was to forget you,” Jooheon interrupted, voice unsteady and slightly slurred. He’d clearly been drinking the beer he bought during their encounter earlier that evening. “I was so sure I’d be able to get you out of my mind if I got myself wasted but there you were at the fucking store,” he laughed bitterly. “What the fuck have you done to me, Im Changkyun?”

Heart pounding wildly in his chest and mind racing, Changkyun was lost for words. Impatient at his lack of response, Jooheon surged forward, capturing Changkyun in a fiery kiss that made him gasp into Jooheon’s mouth. Jooheon pulled away hastily to slam the front door behind them and pressed Changkyun roughly against it, immediately resuming their kiss. Changkyun damn well knew he should push Jooheon away and tell him to fuck off home but he was just as desperate as Jooheon despite everything; no matter how much it hurt, no matter how wrong it felt, he was hopelessly addicted to Jooheon’s touch and his mouth and the heat that threatened to scorch him every time they came together.

Changkyun groaned when Jooheon grabbed him by the thighs and lifted him up against the door, his hard cock pressed insistently against Changkyun's and his teeth sinking into his neck. 

Changkyun cried out at the pain mixed with pleasure, his legs tightening around Jooheon’s waist instinctively. Jooheon groaned at the increased friction of their cocks pressing closer together, his hands squeezing Changkyun’s ass possessively. 

“Take me,” said Changkyun, “h-hyung, please.”

Jooheon froze.

“You’ve never called me hyung before,” he said, gazing at Changkyun with his intense eyes narrowed. “Say it again.”

Changkyun moaned, back arching against the door behind him. He looked Jooheon in the eye, sultry and daring. “Fuck me, hyung.”

Jooheon growled, grinding his cock against Changkyun's ass and capturing his mouth in another searing kiss that made Changkyun almost dizzy with breathless desire. Seconds later Jooheon had pulled away and was carrying Changkyun to his bedroom before throwing him down on the bed and immediately crawling on top of him, pinning him down like a tiger snaring its prey. He stared down at Changkyun, their faces inches apart, his breath hot against Changkyun’s mouth and the heat in his gaze even hotter. Heat rushed to Changkyun’s cheeks under that intense scrutiny, feeling more vulnerable than he ever felt during their encounters, like Jooheon could see every inch of him and read every secret he kept under lock and key beneath his ribcage.

“You’re beautiful,” Jooheon said quietly, brow creasing into an unreadable expression. He brushed his knuckles along Changkyun’s jawline. Feeling uncharacteristically bashful, Changkyun tried to look away, but Jooheon took him gently by the chin to hold him in place and maintain eye contact. “So fucking beautiful.” 

Changkyun felt that familiar strange pressure in his chest, one he'd been fighting for far too long. He grabbed Jooheon by the back of the neck to bring him down and kiss him, opening his mouth in an invitation for Jooheon to slip his tongue inside. He moaned at the feeling, sucking on Jooheon’s tongue needily and making him moan in turn. The sound went straight to Changkyun's already painfully throbbing cock, reminding him of his desperate need for release, so he pulled away and gently pushed Jooheon off of him so he could undress. Jooheon helped him pull his hoodie off over his head and take off his sweatpants and boxers. After discarding Changkyun’s clothes Jooheon hastily undressed himself before crawling back on top of Changkyun, bringing their naked bodies together, chest to bare, beating chest, skin to skin, and their cocks pressing together deliciously. They both groaned at the feeling, messily rutting against each other in a haze of lust and panting into each other’s open mouths. 

“I need you,” Changkyun breathed when the pressure became too much and he was afraid he was going to come too soon. He wanted Jooheon to fuck him and come inside him so bad he nearly sobbed with need, chest rising and falling with every harsh breath he took. 

Jooheon wasted no time grabbing lube from Changkyun’s bedside table, remembering where he kept it after they’d fucked the night before. He poured out a generous amount and coated his fingers with it before opening Changkyun's legs and teasing his needy entrance with a single slippery digit. Changkyun contracted his hole, shamelessly showing Jooheon just how much he needed him and Jooheon chuckled, a deep sound that rumbled his chest.

“So needy. It’s kinda cute,” he said, his voice laced with an almost warmth that was foreign to Changkyun's ears. It made his heart flutter in ways he’d never, ever admit out loud. Especially not to Hoseok or Kihyun.

“Stop being soft and just fuck me,” Changkyun growled in an attempt to bury his feelings but Jooheon just smirked cockily, slipping his finger inside and sliding it in and out. Changkyun threw his head back as Jooheon added more fingers, revelling in the feeling of being stretched and fucked open. “Oh, Jooheon, fuck,” he said breathily, “J-Jooheonie hyung.”

Jooheon groaned. “I’m gonna fuck you so hard, baby.” He curled his fingers in just the right way, hitting Changkyun's sweet spot. The pleasure was almost overwhelming and Changkyun choked on a moan, clutching at his sheets. Jooheon abused that spot for a few minutes more, making Changkyun writhe helplessly before slipping his fingers out and replacing them with his cock. He pushed in with a moan, eyebrows knitting together and bottom lip between his teeth as he strained not to move inside Changkyun too soon. Changkyun was impatient as always though, wrapping his legs around Jooheon’s waist to force him deeper inside. 

God, he loved feeling so full, the weight and warmth of Jooheon’s body flush against him. Jooheon pulled out almost all the way and then smoothly rolled his hips, thrusting slowly, the thick of his cock seating deep inside Changkyun. 

“Oh, God,” Changkyun groaned, loosening his iron grip on the bedsheets to curl his fingers into Jooheon’s hair and tug at his dark unruly curls. Jooheon growled and started fucking Changkyun harder and faster, his eyes staring deep into Changkyun’s. Changkyun tried his best to maintain eye contact but the pleasure overwhelmed him and he tipped his head back, eyes closing tight and mouth opening, spilling a litany of moans and breathless praise telling Jooheon how good he was fucking him and how big he felt. Jooheon seemed to revel in it, humming into Changkyun’s sweaty skin as he bent down to leave kisses on the side of his jaw. 

After a couple more kisses Jooheon started scraping at the skin there with teeth, teasing, before biting the juncture where Changkyun’s neck meets his shoulder, marking him. Changkyun cried out, pulling hard at Jooheon’s hair. Without warning, Jooheon pulled out, manhandling Changkyun onto his hands and knees on the bed before re-entering him, fucking him rough from behind. The new angle had Changkyun’s toes curling and moaning so loud he was pretty sure his neighbours on the other side of his student accommodation’s thin walls could hear him but he felt too good to be ashamed or hold back, his mind entirely occupied by almost blinding pleasure as Jooheon hit his prostate with every thrust. 

“Fuck, Jooheon, I’m gonna come, I’m gonna - ah!” 

Changkyun’s body convulsed as he came untouched with a silent cry, shooting cum all over his thighs and the bedsheets below. Jooheon held onto Changkyun’s hips almost painfully tight as he followed Changkyun over the edge and came inside him with a long, drawn out moan. Changkyun groaned at the feeling of Jooheon filling him up with his cum, his entrance still contracting around Jooheon's cock. Jooheon cursed under his breath before pulling out and collapsing back onto Changkyun's bed, his chest heaving as he caught his breath.

Changkyun lay back in his bed gingerly and watched quietly as a trickle of sweat dripped down the side of Jooheon's face, uncharacteristically afraid to speak and break the silence.

The room was silent, save for the sound of heavy breath and the hum of Changkyun’s laptop on his desk and the realisation washed over him like a tidal wave, his breath hitching and his blood freezing in his veins with panicked fear. 

Changkyun desperately wanted him to stay this time.

He still had feelings for Lee Jooheon. 

  
  



End file.
